Hell
by Phy13
Summary: Anna escape her hellish life and finds herself in the company of a thief who is only trying to help her. Can she trust him?
1. Chapter 1

Hell part 1

She sits alone, on the cold floor, completely exhausted. She looks around the room, or cell as she calls it. It barely measures 7 by 10 feet, with a dresser, a night stand and a bed. The bed she wants nothing to do with. The bed that has brought her pain ever since she was put in this god forsaken room. HE knew she would try to escape, that's why HE had her collared to the wall by a metal chain that has been digging into her neck as of late. There's no way around that thing, it is so heavy and uncomfortable. For weeks, she's tried to pull the five foot chain from the wall. She knows deep down it's futile, but she still tries, she has to. This is her own little piece of Hell and she wants out.

She hears a noise just outside her door. Probably the other girl HE has here, Erica. Then suddenly, the door to her room opens and HE walks in, a wicked grin on his face. HE's about 45 and she knows a lot more about him from before all this started.

**Six months ago**

Owen and Priscilla D'Ancanto just had a fantastic night at their friends' house, Raven and Eric. Priscilla had met Raven in a clothing store several months back. They were both looking at the same blouse. The two would have hit it off right away, becoming fast friends. Few weeks later, Eric was introduced and warmed his way into the couples' home.

Once the D'Ancantos arrived home from their night out, their daughter, Anna Marie, would have told them that Eric had made a pass at her at the party.

"That's absurd, Anna! Why would Eric try to kiss you when he has such a lovely wife? Stop lying. Now I want you to go up to your room and pray for forgiveness. Lying is a sin." Owen scorned her. She didn't want to disappoint her father, but what Eric did was wrong. She did as she was told and went to her room, and she did pray.

**Present day**

She grabs her clothes to get dressed as fast as her hurt body will let her, every muscle screaming in pain. She can even taste blood in her mouth, her lip being cut from the slap she would have gotten for defying Him again.

Slowly, the young woman is making her way back to the bed, knowing that something soft under her might help her broken body. She's just about to very carefully climb into bed when something gets her attention. Something foreign on her bed. Something metallic and small on her bed.

"Oh my god" she whispers to herself as she picks up a key. She brings it up to the padlock, tries the lock and it opens. She can't believe her luck. She quickly runs to the side of the bedroom door to fetch her shoes, runs back to the bed, grabs her pillow, yanks the pillowcase off and runs to her dresser. She puts in as much clothes as she can and puts a knot in her makeshift bag. She goes back to the bedroom door and puts her ear to it. Nothing. She takes a deep breath and goes back to the bed to pick up her bag. She walks over to the window and opens it. She peeks out and notices that she is on the second floor. She throws her bag out, and then she takes a step on the window sill. She is surprised to see that there is a trellis on the outside wall and knows that an angel must be watching over her.

She climbs down and once on the ground, grabs her bag and starts running for the cornfield, never looking back.

It feels like she has been running for hours, her body is in such pain now but she's refusing to stop. She sees a clearing up ahead and makes a mad dash for it. It's a road and she sees a car coming. She is praying to God that it's not Him or one of His friends. The car stops a few feet from her. She's almost out of energy but is sure that if she had to run, she would. There is no way she is going back to that Hell.

She sees someone getting out and she is petrified. She can't make out the driver even as he is making his way toward her.

"Are you ok?" the man asks her.

"Help me. Please."

"Get in." is all he says and she does. She looks at him getting in the driver's side and off they go.

"Where are you heading?" he tries to make conversation.

"Away from here. As far as you can take me." she replies, looking at him. He nods his head and puts his eyes back on the road.

Ok, so this is a story that has been floating in my head for a while. It is still a work in progress but I will try to update as often as I can. I hope you enjoy it.

Oh and by the way, I do not own anything, if you recognise the character, it is not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell part 02**

They had been on the road in silence for a few hours. She did notice that her driver was getting tired by the fact that he had been yawning for a few miles.

"That's it. Look miss, I need to get some sleep. We're stopping at the next town. Is that ok?" he says but keeps his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, sir, that's fine." "Remy."

"What?"

"My name isn't 'sir', it's Remy." he extends his hand at her and she takes it, slowly, not sure what his motives are.

"Do you have a name or do you prefer I call you 'miss'?"

"Anna." she replies, almost in a whisper, as if it was something really bad.

"Alright, Anna. There was a sign back there saying that the next town is just a few miles away. We should be there in a few minutes. We can get something to eat too, I'm getting a bit hungry." She simply nodded in response.

They walk into the hotel room and Anna immediately notices that there is only one bed. Remy picks up on it and tells her that it was the only one they had available.

"Look Anna, you can take the bed, I can sleep on the floor or even in that chair. You'll be more comfortable." She still has her back to him and he hasn't really seen what she looks like, or she hopes he hasn't. She must look like some whore that got beaten up by her pimp. She closes her eyes on that thought and tears start welling up. She then blinks them away, not wanting to cry in front of this stranger.

He walks past her and settles the bag of takeout food on the small kitchen table and his shoulder bag on the floor. He turns around to look at her and really notices, in the light, that her face is pretty banged up.

"Your boyfriend did that to you? Is that why you're running?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." she spat back. She didn't want to sound so cold but he surprised her with his question.

"So your husband then?"

"Look at me Remy. I don't have a husband or a boyfriend. I don't belong to anyone." she says through gritted teeth. Then her eyes gets softer, almost apologetic. "Can we please not talk about this."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I was just curious, didn't mean to pry." He wants to say something more but doesn't know what. Obviously, someone has beaten this girl.

"There's food in the bag and if you don't mind, I really would like to take a shower."

"You're leaving me alone?"

"Just thought you might want a bit of privacy."

She looks at the floor, not sure what she's suppose to say. "Aren't you afraid I might be gone when you come out of the shower."

"You can leave whenever you want, Anna. You're not a prisoner." He sees her looking at the floor again. He really wants to know what happened to her. He knows he's going to have to wait, he'll just have to figure out a way for her to trust him.

A full stomach and now clean, for the first time in a long while. She still can't figure out what this guy wants from her. Is he going to hurt her when she's asleep? Why is he so nice? Why did he decide to help her? All those questions plague her mind. No man has ever been nice to her, except her father. Oh, how she misses him now. He would have been the one to come and rescue her. Maybe he sent this stranger her way, to help her.

She steps out of the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She scouts the room and sees him sitting in the big chair reading a book, a blanket covering him. She is so nervous making her way to the bed. Then her eyes meet his and a smile comes to his face.

"You gonna sleep in that?"

"Yes!" She sees him getting up and making his way to his shoulder bag. He rummages through it and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "You would be more comfortable in these." he says as he hands them over to her. She accepts them and slowly turns around to head back to the bathroom.

"_Attends!_ Wait! You're bleeding." He sounds pretty alarmed by that. Anna automatically looks at her shoulder.

"I must've scratched it when I put my bra back on." she is trying to sound not too interested, maybe he'll drop it.

"Anna. You need to have that checked out." "...no hospitals." she interrupts. "I can't. He'll find me there. Please Remy."

"_D'accord_. I have a first aid kit in the car. I'll be right back." he says as he opens the door and steps out. She's still feeling a bit flushed by his lack of clothing. Sure, he's wearing sweatpants, but no shirt, and no socks.

The door closing startles her, but she calms herself down. She hates that she is so jumpy, HE made her that way. She looks at the man who picked her up a few hours ago, unsure what he'll do next. She sees that he has a first aid kit in his hands and is moving slowly toward her.

"Will you let me look at it?"

Anna nods at him, still uncertain, and scared as hell. "I'm sorry but you're gonna have to remove your shirt for me to get a better look." he tells her. He seems genuine enough. She simply nods at him and watches him making his way to the table to pull out a chair for her. He motions for her to sit and she complies. She straddles the chair so she can hold on to the back. Then she sees him turning his back to her, asking her to tell him when it's ok to turn around. She can't believe he's doing that, turning around so she can take her shirt off. It takes her some time because of the pain in her shoulder, but manages just fine. She covers her front with the shirt and tells Remy that he can turn around.

He slowly turns to see her sitting on the chair, not moving. He approaches her carefully, all the while telling her what he's doing. He winces when he sees the extent of the cut on her shoulder blade. It's pretty deep, but he reminds himself that she doesn't want to go to a hospital. He's going to have to do his best to make sure the wound doesn't get infected. He sees that it's already a bit red. He puts a finger near the cut and she flinches.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't. I just didn't think... Nothing." "I have to touch you to fix your shoulder." he replies back.

"Ok"

That is the last sound he hears from her as he does his best to bandage her shoulder.

"You should let me look at it tomorrow morning, before we leave." he mentions as he puts the first aid kit away. He makes sure that he has his back to her so she can put her shirt back on. When he hears her climbing into bed, he asks if it's ok for him to turn around.  
"Yeah, it's fine. Thank you."

He shuts the lights, makes his way back to the big chair, pulls the blanket up to cover himself with and bids Anna goodnight.

"Goodnight Remy"


	3. Chapter 3

OK so here goes. This is the next chapter. As always, I own nothing. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for the reviews.

Hell part 03

Anna wakes up, a bit disoriented. It takes her a few minutes to realize that she's not at the house. Last night wasn't a dream after all. She wonders if they know she's missing as she slowly gets out of bed to head to the bathroom. Something so trivial, to be able to do this by yourself, nobody there to watch you. She's certainly not going to miss that.

Dressed and ready to leave, she wonders where her travel companion disappeared to. She knows he'll be back, all his stuff is here after all. She figures, if she's going to wait for him, she might as well turn the TV on. God, it's been a while since she's been able to even look at one. She presses a button on the remote and the television comes to life. She flicks the channels a few times but then something on the screen gets her attention. She is completely shocked to see HIM there, standing in the middle of a stage.

Remy comes in quietly, not sure if she's sleeping or not. He closes the door and turns around to see Anna standing motionless in front of the TV. She's clutching the remote so tightly that her knuckles are turning white. Remy walks a bit closer to her, to have a look at what has her so freaked.

A man is standing in the middle of a stage holding a picture of a young woman, pleading for her safe return.

My daughter, Anna, was kidnapped last night. If anybody has any information, please contact the local police. I am offering a 500 thousand dollar reward to whoever brings me back my daughter, Anna. I implore you, please let her go. Her mother and I are hoping you will hand her back to us...

"You're Erik Lensherr's daughter!"

"No. I'm not."

"What the hell is going on Anna? That guy has a graduation picture of you in his hands. I would love to know what the fuck I've gotten myself into."

"Remy, I ..." she starts, then falls to her knees on the floor. "I don't know how to tell you." He kneels down next to her. She looks at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Anna, please let me in. I can't protect you if I don't know what I'm up against."

"You'll be running for the hills." She can't even look at him. "Let me decide what I'm gonna do next. Please, I need to know. He's the one that hurt you?"

She nods.

"My parents were killed a few months ago, back in February. Car accident. I went to live with a friend of theirs. I thought she was my friend too. Turns out, she played us all. After two months of traveling throughout Europe with her, we came back to the States. She brought me to Erik's. I had met him before, at my parents' house. He made a pass at me the last time we were at his home. I remember telling my father about it and he chastised me. I had to go to my room to pray for forgiveness, for ever thinking that a man that had such a beautiful wife would need to look elsewhere."  
"Your parents were really religious?"  
"Yes." She swallows and continues . "When Raven brought me to Erik's, I didn't know what was going on. He thanked her for bringing me. He even told her that she did good. A huge guy grabbed me from behind and dragged me to my room. The last thing I heard Raven say was that she was happy to have made all that money." She can't stop shaking as she recalls everything that happened. "She sold me to him."  
"Didn't you try to run away?"  
"He had me chained to a wall with a five foot leash. You saw the bruises on my neck, Remy. What did you think they were from?" she asks. He looks away from her, almost ashamed of what's happened to her.

"He raped you?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. He knew from the bruises she had that it had to have been something like that.

She moves her face away from his gaze. She can't stand him looking at her like that. She finally manages to talk again.

"Yes. But he wasn't the only one. Victor was the worst." she says as she involuntarily looks at her shoulder. "He liked to hurt me, make me bleed. It got him off."

"I'm so sorry, Anna. I wish I could have saved you before all that happened to you."

"You don't have to apologize, Remy. It's not like you were the one to hurt me." she manages to say between sobs. "The worst part is that every time I fought back, Victor would find another way to hurt me. That's why I have so many marks on my body."  
"You never stopped fighting."  
"No."  
"I think you're the bravest person I know."  
"Me?" she asks, completely shocked.  
"Yes you. You were beaten and raped by two men, and yet you trust me, a complete stranger, to help you. I would be scared shitless."  
"Remy, I'm terrified. But I'm hoping my parents are the ones that sent you to help me. I have to believe that. I know I have to trust someone, I guess it's ok to trust you. I have to keep telling myself that if you really did want to hurt me, you would have already."  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, Anna. I hope you know that."

"Starting to," She wipes her tears with her index finger and thumb. She tries to get up but finds her legs won't cooperate. Remy catches her as she stumbles and steadies her. She moves out of his arms, a bit scared by having a man holding her.

"I'm sorry. It was either me or the floor. I couldn't let you fall and get hurt." She looks very uncomfortable at his statement. She then moves away from him.

She packs the t-shirt and sweatpants in her pillowcase, ties it and turns around to walk back to the door. She's just about ready to leave when Remy asks her if he could check her wound.

"I just want to make sure it's ok. It's gonna need more antibacterial ointment."

She simply nods and makes her way to the chair she had sat on last night. No sooner does she start pulling up her shirt than Remy is turning around. She finds it odd again but decides not to say anything about it.

The bandage now in place, they head out to the car. Remy is thinking the sooner they get to New Orleans, the better it will be for the two of them. Who knows what Erik will do if he finds him. He somehow managed to steal something very important from this guy and Remy will fight tooth and nail to keep her safe. The only important thing now is lying low and keeping her safe. When they get to the Louisiana border, he'll call someone to help out with the police patrol.

"Did you hear me?" she asks, a bit annoyed that she had to repeat her question again.

"No chère, I'm sorry. Please, go on. What were you saying?"

"How long before we get to ... Where are you taking me?" She sees the huge smile on his lips.

"Louisiana"

"Oh."  
"You did say that you wanted to get as far away as possible."  
"Yes, but-"  
"You've been before?"

She shakes her head from side to side. "I didn't think it was that far away. It's good, thank you. Any place in particular."

Again he smiles and looks at her. "New Orleans."

"Is that where you're from?"  
"Oui, born and raised. You'll love it."

The rest of the trip goes by in an almost deafening silence. She's not sure what she's suppose to do about this stranger helping her out. What if she's making a mistake trusting him. Then again, he did help her with her shoulder. There is no way she could have bandaged that herself. How can he be so gentle with her? She finds him very confusing and quite frankly, it's exhausting her. She's always on her guards when he's close to her, but then, he did tell her that he would not hurt her. All these questions and emotions are causing her to have a headache.


	4. Chapter 4

I will try to post as soon as the chapters are up. Thank you Anna Lane for the review, it boosted my day. I still don't own the characters, just borrowing them for a while.

Enough chit chat, on with the story.

* * *

Hell part 04

They drive into a small town, away from the highway. Remy knows they are just a few hours away from New Orleans but fatigue jumped him about an hour ago. All he wants to do now is sleep. It won't do either of them any good if he fell asleep behind the wheel.

"Right there, that sign. It says bed and breakfast. We can stay there." she points out. She is as tired as he is, plus, she can't wait to stretch her legs and maybe try to wake up her butt. It's been numb for a few miles, and even though she tried to sit in different positions, nothing really worked. Now she fears she might fall on her ass getting out of the car and not feel it. Although, it would give them something to talk about. The trip so far has been pretty silent. Anna's not sure if he's afraid of saying something out of sort and insult her, but she can't wait for him to say anything, she just wants to hear his voice. She finds it kinda soothing, especially this morning when he changed her bandage. She momentarily recalls it as a smile appears on her lips.

She shakes herself mentally. Why would that memory make her smile? He's confusing the crap out of her. She is going to have to talk to him about that, but how do you broach the subject. How to tell someone they confuse you, to the point where she thinks this whole situation might just be a dream she's having and that she is still at the house, chained up to the wall. A hand goes up to her neck as she remembers the pain that came with the memory.

"Hey are you ok." he asks as he sees her looking pretty somber all of a sudden.

"Yeah, Remy, I'm fine. Just thinking about everything that happened in the past 24 hours." She tries to give him her best smile, but it hurts too much.

"You're still afraid Erik will find you?"

She nods her response.

"Once we get to New Orleans, it'll be easier for me to protect you."

The room at the bed and breakfast is pretty spacious. It almost looks like a suite. It has a double bed, a flat screen TV on the opposing wall. A couch placed directly under the TV tells Anna that it wasn't meant to be used that much, well at least not for watching television. Again, just one bed. This time, she figures Remy will take the bed but then she sees him putting his shoulder bag right beside the Chesterfield. He turns around with a smile on his face.

"I saw a store a few buildings down." He starts. "I'm in the mood for some BBQ chips. Did you need anything?"

"Yes, actually." She grabs a piece of paper and a pen that had been left on the small table, and scribbles down what she needs. She hands him the paper and he looks at her, a bit confused about the items on the list. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"I'll be back in a bit."

He comes back from the store to see that she set all of his things next to the bed and moved her bag next to the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Remy, you should take the bed. You need to sleep."

"I will not. You need to recuperate. Take the bed!"

"No!"

"Anna. If you don't take the bed, I will sleep on the floor."

"That's silly. Take the bed!" She is getting upset at him. Why wouldn't he just take the bed?

He takes a breath, and looks her in the eye. But before he can say anything, she cuts him off. "Take the damn bed. That couch doesn't seem that comfortable and you need to sleep."  
"So do you. Believe me, this will be a lot better than last night. Besides, I'll get to sleep in my own bed soon enough."

Him saying that has her worried about where she'll fit in. She doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. She wants to say something but he has already disappeared in the bathroom, no doubt to change.

He comes out of the bathroom wearing his sweatpants. He then sees her sitting on the bed, biting her nails. He's noticed that she has done that a bit. He figures it must be her way of dealing with everything that's happened so far, a nervous tic, so to say. He looks at her, almost as if he's studying her, but as she brings her eyes to him, he quickly averts his somewhere else. He walks back to the couch and tries to think about anything to keep his mind off the fact that she looks very beautiful just sitting there, on the bed. He's sure she doesn't realize that she is attractive and he certainly doesn't want to spook her. He finds her pretty fascinating, and very courageous. To have spent all that time trapped, then escaping and finally trusting him. He wants to show her that she can trust him, that he won't hurt her any time soon. Maybe once they get to New Orleans, he can start showing her, once he feels she's ready.

She stands to make her way to the bathroom. Once she comes out, she looks at him, lying down on the couch with a book in his hands, a blanket covering him. Not at all unlike last night. He looks so beautiful. Wait a minute, she mentally shakes herself. What the hell is she thinking? This guy is a stranger, he could still hurt you!

"Anna? Are you ok?" he asks, concern plastered on his face. He sees her looking very uneasy. She bites her lower lip as she bows her head and stares at the floor. He stands up and slowly walks up to her.

"Anna. Look at me." he demands softly.

She brings her eyes to meet his. "I'm just not used to seeing so much of you." she manages some words. Then a blush appears on her face. She turns her head away, unsure if he's seen her turning red. Hoping he didn't. She's embarrassed by ever saying anything.

"Oh. Anna, you should've said something before." he replies as he briskly walks back to his bag to grab a shirt and puts it on. "The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, I should've thought about this."

"No, Remy. It's fine. I'm just not use to this. Any of this." she continues as she waves her hands around. "You're very confusing." There, she finally said it.

"Me?"  
"Yes. I don't know what you're gonna do next. You're the only man besides my father that didn't hurt me. And I'm still not sure that you won't. You say I can trust you but..."  
"I'm a man. I understand Anna, really, I do. But you can trust me. I won't hurt you. As for me confusing you, I'm sorry, it's really not in me to hurt anyone, not unless they hurt me first."  
"You saying you're sorry, being very careful around me. Are all men like that or just you?"

"_Quoi_?" (1)

"You're not like other men?"

"No, chère, I'm not. What happened to you... Those men... they shouldn't have done that, they were selfish cowards. I know it won't change anything but I do apologize, on behalf of the male gender."

"That's very nice. But you didn't do those things to me." She then turns around and walks to the bed, wondering if she'll get to sleep again.

Last night, she felt safer than she had been in months. How can this one man, this one stranger make her feel safe. She knew Erik, he was a friend of her parents. But, this man, she wants to trust him, to let herself open up to him. She needs a friend right now, and he did say that he would take her to New Orleans. Once there, she can figure out what she'll do next.

(1) Quoi - What


End file.
